World is Mine
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: A little Sonourge that could have happened after Scourge's escape from prison. World is Mine, Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku.


Title: World is Mine  
Comic/Anime: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonourge

_The very best Princess!  
So treat me just us such, carve it in your heart! Okay~_

I approached him wanting him to look at me. I'm fresh out of prison, and he's the first guy I wanted to see. I _seriously_ want to kill him after what he's done to me.

_Number 1 Always notice my different hair styles._

He didn't even notice that they had cut my quills! I'm an idiot. I'm vulnerable no matter how much I try to resharpen them.

_Number 2 Look at me from head to toe.  
Got that?_

He didn't even notice that I'm still looking for my awesome leather jacket and red sunglasses...

_Number 3 For everything I say,  
reply with at least three words._

He won't even _talk_ with me.

_If you understand, then do something about  
my lonely right hand!_

I grab him stubbornly and take off with him. He struggled the whole way, but I don't care. Who would?

_Not really,  
I didn't say I was so spoiled.  
I want you to think I'm cute,  
from the bottom of your heart._

Fiona doesn't even know where I went. All of the Distructix are looking for me, but it doesn't matter. Now, what was I gonna do with him again? Oh, yeah! Destroy him.

_The very best Princess!  
Just realize it…hey hey!  
Making me wait is out of the question!  
Who do you think I am?  
Whatever, right now I want to eat something sweet!  
RIGHT NOW!_

"Hey! I'm fucking talking to you! Pay attention!" I said. He looks BORED of all things!

"I'm tuning you out 'cause you're talking about what I already know. You're pissed 'cause you got put in prison because of me. Although I have no idea what we're doing up here... and why you're still holding me." he answered.

Had I really been holding him? I let go, my face feeling a bit warm. I have been feeling under the weather, of course. That's it.

"You're still supposed to pay attention when I'm yelling at you!" I said. I could've sworn I was sporting a pout like past girlfriends would do to me when they weren't getting their way. Or when they wanted ice cream... and I was crossing my arms.

_Fault? Don't you mean charm?  
I won't allow any complaints!  
Hey…are you listening to me?  
HEY!  
Ah, also, a white horse  
is obvious right?  
Come and pick me up,  
if you understand then serve me!  
Bow, offer your hand, and say "Princess"_

"What's that in your hand?" I asked. Looked like a bejeweled, white flower.

"It's for a girl. I missed a date, and I'm not in the mood to be yelled at. Oh wait, I STILL didn't get out of being yelled at!" he said.

"Still dating Sally? God, you're such a failure..."

"No, I'm single. Amy thinks I'm seeing her, though, and I agreed to a date. I Missed it by hours, and so... present." he shrugged. "I gotta go. Can't we pick this up later?" he's trying to run away from me. No way in HELL am I letting this happen! I grab his hand and pull him back, almost feeling jealous that he wont pay attention to me.

_Not really,  
I didn't say I was so spoiled.  
But you know,  
it's okay to scold me a bit you know._

"Scourge, what the hell!" he yelped as I tugged him back.

"_Now_ who's yelling?" I mocked.

_The very best and my very own Prince!  
Realize it…c'mon c'mon!  
My hand is empty!  
Such a shy and unsociable Prince…  
Gosh why? Hurry and realize it!_

"Don't you have something to say to me?" I asked.

"Like what? An apology for jailing you? As if." he sounds so cruel. I forgot how cruel he could sound when we talked. No punches have been thrown yet. Normally I start, right? I just want to start out talking this time, is all!

_You don't understand…  
don't understand…_

"I don't expect that mushy apology crap! Don't you notice anything about me?" I asked.

"Like what? That you're just as irritating as ever?"

"Nothing at all? Nothing different?" do I look as hurt as I suddenly feel? He's making me feel as pathetic as when I was dubbed the prison "Snot".

_Short cake with strawberry on top,  
Top of the line mouth watering Pudding.  
Everyone everyone is holding back.  
Don't think I'm such a spoiled child!  
I can hold back if I put my mind to it!  
I'll just regret it later on.._

"Nope." he didn't even give me a once over. He didn't even try. I think my whole face has changed by now. It's like some mother fucker injected me with chick hormones or whatever, and my stomach hurts. That and my chest feels like somebody punched it. Really... really... heard... Isn't that called 'feelings'? No, wait... there was something else. Maybe something bordering the lines of 'failure'.

_Of course, that's because I'm_

I think he saw it in my eyes, but I'm not sure what made him do what he just did to me...

_The very best Princess!  
Always keep an eye on me 'kay!  
I might leave off to somewhere.  
Suddenly I was hugged from behind,  
it's so sudden! Eh!_

He placed his right hand to my cheek, leaned close to me and kissed me. I stood there, confused and blank as he slowly ended it. There was no lustful tongue invasion, there was no groping or attempts at arousing me... it was just a kiss. As though thinking nothing of it, he took the bejeweled flower, and I saw that it was attached to a white ribbon. He tied it to my left ear.

"You can keep that. I can get Amy something else, or just avoid her. I actually might try the whole 'avoiding' thing, instead. It proves pretty affective."

_"Watch your step, it's dangerous."  
you said as you turned the other way…_

He took off at supersonic speed, blasting off into the distance as only a blue blur. He left me completely confused. It only took me a moment to realize it. I had no IDEA what just happened. I just stood there for a few minutes, staring into the distance, blinking...

_…saying it that way is more dangerous…_


End file.
